Te reto
by MusaCaliope
Summary: "Apuesto a que puedo vencerte", afirmó una convencida Ino. Hyuuga Neji la miró incrédulo. "¡Olvídalo! No tengo tiempo para idioteces" fue su respuesta. Claro, él no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ella… NejiIno.


**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Paring:** Neji/Ino.

**Título:** Te reto.

**Summary:** "Apuesto a que puedo vencerte", afirmó una convencida Ino. Hyuuga Neji la miró incrédulo. "¡Olvídalo! No tengo tiempo para idioteces" fue su respuesta. Claro, él no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ella…

**Comentario de la autora:** Mi primera incursión en esa pareja. A decir verdad, siempre quise escribir un NejiIno, así que... aquí está. Espero sea del agrado del lector.

* * *

**Te reto**

. . .

—Apuesto a que puedo derrotarte.

Hyuuga Neji se dio la vuelta y observó a Yamanaka Ino con una mirada que evidenciaba tanto desprecio como incredulidad. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? ¿En verdad creía que ella, una chunnin sin grandes habilidades, podría vencer a un jounnin como él? Y por último, ¿Acaso le creía tan tonto como para estar dispuesto a perder su tiempo con algo tan insignificante como… ella?

—¡Olvídalo! No tengo tiempo para idioteces.

El genio del clan más poderoso de la aldea de la Hoja estaba a punto de partir, cuando de pronto una voz femenina lo obligó a detenerse.

—¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que fueras de los que huyen a los retos!

Ino miró al alto shinobi con aires de superioridad, casi convencida que su táctica lograría surtir efecto en él. No logró mucho.

—No pienso caer en ese juego, Yamanaka-san— el genio la miró con frialdad y luego negó con la cabeza, mientras se daba la vuelta para partir.

Aquello no le agradó a Ino. ¡Maldición! Le había costado demasiado seguir al jounnin hasta ese lugar alejado en el bosque sin que él la notara, y le tomó todas sus fuerzas y valor atreverse a retarlo. No podía dejar que todo se fuera al tacho tan fácilmente…

—¡Entonces, me temo que todos en la aldea se decepcionarán cuando les diga que el genio del clan más poderoso de Konoha se escapó como una niña de mi reto!

Las palabras de la kunoichi de cabellos dorados surtieron el efecto deseado.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó de pronto el varón, evidentemente molesto.

—¡Hay, perdón! Dije "decepcionarán", ¿Cierto? Debí decir: "reirán" —. Ino sonrió al ver sus planes marchando tal y como lo esperaba—. Sí, eso. Se reirán de ti.

Neji se giró completamente hacia la rubia y por unos instantes pareció caer en su trampa, pero rápidamente se obligó a razonar.

—¿Y quién va a creerle a una niña tonta como tú?

Ino solo se cruzó de brazos. Sí, todo tal y como lo tenía planeado…

—¿Y quien dice que necesitan creerme? Bastará con que suelte el rumor, y todo seguirá su curso.

El genio maldijo mentalmente. Lo que decía la integrante del equipo 10 era cierto: los rumores en una ciudad tan pequeña como la suya podían tardar segundos en llegar a oídos de todos, minutos en ser tomados como ciertos, y años en ser olvidados. Y ni siquiera era necesario que fueran ciertos…

Diablos, ¿Qué pretendía Yamanaka con todo esto? ¿Acaso en verdad quería pelear contra él?

No lo entendía. Por donde lo viera, era imposible que ella pudiera derrotarlo. Él le llevaba años luz en taijutsu, y estaba seguro que su técnica de línea sucesoria le permitiría incluso adelantarse a cualquiera de sus técnicas mentales. ¿Por qué decía que podía vencerlo?

—No tiene caso. Puedo vencerte fácilmente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo cuanto te tomaría vencerme?

—Diez minutos.

—Y apuesto a que puedes hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados, ¿No es así?

—Y con una mano atada a la espalda.

Ino sonrió. Tal y como lo había supuesto, estaba dejando que el propio ego del shinobi trabajara a su favor.

—Me basta con que cierres los ojos—. Dijo, mientras levantaba una venda en las manos.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la propuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía como si ella lo estuviese manipulando.

—Olvídalo. No voy a usar eso.

—¿No que podías vencerme con los ojos cerrados? ¡Vamos! ¡Demuestra lo fuerte que eres humillando a la heredera del clan Yamanaka con los ojos vendados!

—Vencerte no me dará ninguna gloria. Solo será una ratificación de algo que todos dan por sentado.

La rubia florista sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Sí, Hyuuga Neji podía ser muy guapo y sexy y todo eso, pero también era pedante. O al menos, confiaba demasiado en sí mismo. Y ése era precisamente el motivo por el que ella deseaba tanto vencerlo…

—Como quieras—. Dijo, mientras bajaba la mirada y guardaba la venda en su bolsillo—. En verdad pensé que podías vencerme con los ojos cerrados, pero si tienes tanto miedo de mí, puedes usar tus ojos…

—¡Dámela!

Ino se estremeció al sentir tan de repente la presencia del varón a escasos centímetros de ella, con la mano ya tendida y lista para recibir la venda. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido?

Obligándose a reaccionar, sacó nuevamente la venda y la levantó hacia la mano del jounnin en un ademan de hacerle caso. Pero justo cuando estaba por darle la prenda, la levantó lo más alto que pudo (lo que no tenía mucho sentido ya que él fácilmente podía arrebatársela) y luego le clavó una mirada seria en sus ojos perlados.

—¿Y cómo sé que no vas a hacer trampa?

—Yo nunca hago trampa.

—Eso lo sabrás tú, pero a mí no me consta. Deja que yo te la ponga.

Neji suspiró. Bueno, si con eso iba a lograr librarse de la molestia presencia de la kunoichi para poder iniciar su entrenamiento de la tarde, bien iba a valer la pena.

—Vale, pónmela.

La Yamanaka sonrió victoriosa y luego extendió la venda con ambas manos, colocándola justo entre los rostros de ambos.

—Cuando diga tres, iniciaremos el enfrentamiento.

Neji asintió a modo de respuesta. Luego, inclinó el rostro lo suficiente como para que Ino pudiera colocar la venda alrededor de sus ojos. Con cada segundo, podía sentir como ella lo rodeaba mientras ataba la prenda a la parte posterior de su nuca, envolviéndolo con un dulce aroma a flores que no recordaba haber sentido anteriormente. Era un aroma agradable, casi hipnotizante…

—¿Estás listo? — El Hyuuga asintió— Entonces, a la cuenta de tres.— Ino soltó la venda y luego dejó que el genio se volviera a incorporar, solo para quedarse mirándolo embobada. ¡Diablos! se veía demasiado sexy así todo vendado. ¿Cómo se vería atado de manos en su cama? Y cubierto de…

—¿Vas a comenzar a contar?

La voz del genio la despertó de sus sucios pensamientos, pero aquello no le causó mucha conmoción. Después de todo, estaba por cumplir parte de sus fantasías…

—Bien, comencemos—. Dijo fingiéndose seria—. Uno…— comenzó la cuenta, mientras daba un paso y se acercaba al varón—. Dos…— continuó, mientras lo miraba y se preparaba para hacer lo suyo—. Y… tres.

En el acto, y antes de que el genio pudiera reaccionar, Ino rodeó nuevamente con sus manos la nuca del varón, y de un rápido movimiento, lo obligó a agacharse hasta la altura de ella, y atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso.

Neji abrió los ojos de la sorpresa e intentó ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero los tenía vendados. Quiso utilizar su Byakugan, no podía. Tenía la boca demasiado ocupada como para pronunciar las palabras de invocación. Y las manos…

¡Diablos! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa rubia tonta? Estaba jugando con él de una forma que le estaba comenzando a llevar a la locura. Ella era dulce, tierna, y a la vez salvaje y apasionada. Y sus labios… sabían a cerezas. A fresas y a chocolate. A miel.

Y su cuerpo… se sentía maravilloso.

El beso duró más de lo que ella incluso se había imaginado que duraría, y menos de lo que él hubiese deseado. Y en definitiva fue más intenso de lo que ambos hubiesen querido. Sus lenguas batallaron y se entrelazaron, y ambos disfrutaron el uno del otro con un deleite que casi podía decirse que era pecaminoso...

Pero ese beso tuvo que terminar cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaron por un poco de oxígeno. Y una vez estuvieron ambos alejados el uno del otro, ambos respiró agitados y tardaron en acompasar su pecho.

Una vez repuesto, Neji se sacó la venda de un rápido movimiento y luego fulminó con la mirada a Ino.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — le preguntó, evidentemente molesto.

Y sí que estaba molesto.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña tonta a besarlo? ¿Y de esa forma? ¡Engañándolo!

—Eso, mi querido Hyuuga Neji—. Ino sonrió con aires de victoria antes de continuar—. Fue la demostración de cómo una tonta y débil chunnin con mucha astucia puede derrotar hasta a un genio—. Dijo, soltando una carcajada divertida mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos del Hyuuga, levantó la mano a modo de despedida. —Y no te preocupes, que no le voy a contar a nadie cómo te derroté.

Luego de decir eso, se fue.

En medio del bosque, Neji se quedó impávido mientras veía a esa rubia escandalosa y molesta irse del lugar. Sí, esa niña tonta que siempre le había parecido demasiado débil para ser una kunoichi, y encima una chunnin… y que ahora le había derrotado.

Y de una forma realmente humillante.

Resoplando hondo, el varón recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios y aspiró nuevamente el aroma floral que ella había dejado en el ambiente, antes de comenzar a entrenar.

Sí, iba a necesitar mucho entrenamiento, si algún día quería tener su revancha...

* * *

F.I.N


End file.
